Weeping Lilies
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Lo tenía todo en mi vida. Buena salud, dinero y alguien a quien amaba con todo mi ser y de la misma forma él me amaba a mí. Nadie nunca habría podido adivinar el nefasto futuro que me esperaba: Ninguno. YAOI LUCKY. TYKIXLAVI
1. Chapter 1

Lavi Bookman, 18 años. Heredero del clan Bookman.

_Lo tenía todo en mi vida. Buena salud, dinero y alguien a quien amaba con todo mi ser y de la misma forma él me amaba a mí. Nadie nunca habría podido adivinar el nefasto futuro que me esperaba: Ninguno._

_Yo ya no tendré destino alguno que cumplir. Nadie pudo evitar el fatal desenlace, ni siquiera la promesa de la persona amada. "Viviremos los dos juntos... para siempre." Quien iba a pensar entonces que ese "siempre" se terminaría a mis 18 años de vida. Quien iba a pensar que, en tus brazos, en medio del paraíso, mi vida se acabaría. Lo único que tenía claro era lo que decía..._

-Te amo... Tyki.- Mi vista se vuelve borrosa, solo llego a distinguir tu rostro bañado por las lágrimas y a duras penas consigo escuchar tu quebrada voz.

-Lavi... no. No cierres los ojos... Reacciona... No me dejes... No ahora.

_Pero mis ojos se cierran lentamente y ya solo puedo intentar recordar como llegamos a esto. A este fatal destino._

**Weeping Lilies**

Hace frío, sin duda es un día muy frío y aun que ya es tarde yo sigo metido en cama. Yo no puedo tener frío. Estoy cubierto con las mantas hasta el cuello y también estoy arropado por el abrazo de aquel a quien amo. Tyki Mikk, su hermano es un hombre poderoso, el dirigente del país, o algo así. La verdad es que tampoco me importa, yo no le quiero por su estatus social: Lord Tyki Mikk. Yo le amo por que es sencillamente perfecto. Es el hombre perfecto para mi.

Siempre me despierto yo antes que él y me quedo observándole. Su rostro tan tranquilo... se le vé feliz. Pero siempre que él comienza a despertarse yo me hago el dormido, por que la forma en la que me despierta es... perfecta.

Comienza a despertarse y yo me acomodo en su pecho y cierro los ojos respirando lentamente. Puedo sentir su mano en mi cabeza, las suaves caricias que me da en el pelo. Noto como su caricia baja hasta mi rostro y por fin siento sus labios con los míos. Despacio abro los ojos y le correspondo al beso. Cuando se separa, me mira y yo simplemente le sonrío.

-Buenos días.- El también me sonríe, como adoro su sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- Le respondo. -Pensaba que ya te habrías marchado.- Ambos sabemos que no deben vernos, pues nadie conoce esta relación.

-No podía irme sin despedirme.- Me besa de nuevo y sale de la cama. -Parece que ha estado nevando.- Dijo al tiempo que miraba por la ventana.

-Pues yo no he pasado frío n.n

-Je... ni yo. Es normal que no hayamos pasado frío.- Despacio se acercó a mí y en cuanto lo tuve a mí alcance le cogí del cuello y le acerqué a mí para volver a besarle.

Nos besamos hasta que el sonido de la puerta nos hizo separarnos a gran velocidad.

-¡Lavi!- Me llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¿Aun estás en cama? Deberías levantarte cuanto antes, tu abuelo te está esperando.- Volvieron a golpear la puerta y por fin se marchó sin llegar a entrar.

Tyki y yo nos miramos y suspiramos al unísono.

-Mejor me voy ya.- Me dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse. Yo no quería que se fuera pero sabía que no podía quedarse.

-Hasta esta noche.- Me despedí moviendo la mano y con una sonrisa mientras Tyki abandonaba mi cuarto saliendo por la ventana, como siempre.

_Hasta ese día todo había sido perfecto. Ojala pudiera volver y así poder hacer algo para evitar lo que estaba por venir. Ojala alguien me hubiera avisado de lo que iba a acontecer en mi vida y así, poder arreglarlo. Pero siempre deseamos lo que no podemos tener._

-Será mejor que me levante.- Me digo a mi mismo y así lo hago. Salgo de la cama, me visto y bajo al comedor donde ya me esperaba mi abuelo, Bookman. -Buenos días Jiji.- Le saludo, pero él solo me mira con seriedad. Parece que tiene que pensar si darme los buenos días. Sin esperar por su saludo empiezo a desayunar. Bookman está muy serio y el ambiente está tenso. -¿Ocurre algo?- Al final siempre termino preguntando.

-Lavi...- Por fin se digna a hablarme. -Cuando termines el desayuno harás las maletas.

Mi desayuno pasó a un segundo plano. Ni de broma me puedo creer lo que me dijo. Eso es... seguro que solo es una broma.

-¿Cómo has dicho? Pe—pero ¿por qué?- Definitivamente, no me lo creo.

-Nos vamos de viaje.- Mi cara seguro que era todo un poema.

-¿De viaje? Bueno pe—pero entonces solo me preparo para un viaje... ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?

-Llevatelo todo, no vamos a volver.

Si antes dejé de pensar en mi, ya frío, desayuno, ahora definitivamente se me quitó el hambre. Sin decir nada más me levanto y me voy a mi habitación. Ni me doy cuenta del portazo que doy al llegar, y como si las fuerzas me abandonaran de repente me dejo caer en la cama aun desecha.

-¿Cómo se lo diré a Tyki?- Me quedo un buen rato pensando en voz alta hasta que finalmente decido que lo mejor es contárselo esta misma noche.

_Si, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor pero... Lo mejor habría sido simplemente no decirle nada. Marcharme sin despedirme. Que llegara la noche siguiente y que yo no estuviera en mi habitación. Ambos lo habríamos pasado mal pero no habríamos llegado a lo peor._

~ Esa noche ~

Por fin termino de guardar todo en las maletas. Decido dejarlo todo a un lado de la puerta, que se vean bien a simple vista. Así, si Tyki las verá y me será más fácil contárselo si es él quien me lo pregunta.

Nervioso y sin dejar de pensar en que decirle a Tyki me siento en la cama a esperar su llegada. No ha de tardar mucho.

++ Tic, tic, tic. ++

-Lavi abre, soy yo.

Los golpes procedentes de mi ventana y la voz de Tyki. Los nervios se apoderan de mí nada más abrir la ventana. Cosa mala pues siempre parece leerme como un libro abierto y no creo que esta vez sea diferente.

Aún en medio de la ventana me mira fijamente con sus doradas orbes y yo aparto mis ojos de los suyos, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

-Lavi ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tyki yo...- Las lágrimas amenazaron con abandonar mis ojos. -Yo no te volveré a ver.- Mi vista se volvió borrosa y solo pude sentir como Tyki me abrazaba con fuerza. -Tyki... nos vamos mañana.

-¿Y tu quieres irte?- Él siempre sabe mantenerse calmado.

-¡Claro que no!- Cuando levanto la mirada para verle está muy serio. Pocas veces veo a Tyki tan serio como ahora y cuando esta así no significa nada bueno.

-Si no quieres irte, no lo hagas.

-Pero Tyki... ¿Qué haré si no me voy?

-Quédate conmigo.

-¿Qué?- No me lo puedo creer... ¿En serio me está pidiendo lo que pienso? Jamás creí que el me diría algo así. No tan pronto.

-Ven conmigo, ahora. No necesitas nada, solo decir que sí.

-¡Si! Claro que me iré contigo.

_Si tan solo lo hubiera pensado un poco mas... Pero por primera vez en mi vida me sentía libre y feliz de tomar mis propias decisiones. Hacer lo que yo quisiera y no lo que mi abuelo me mandaba. Me iría y me quedaría para siempre con la persona que amaba. El destino tenía otros planes._

Tal como dijo Tyki, no hizo falta nada más. Con cuidado me ayuda a bajar por mi ventana y, esa misma noche, me voy con él.

No puedo decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevamos caminando. Tyki me lleva cogido de la mano, y ninguno de los dos dijimos nada desde que salimos. En silencio me empiezo a dar cuenta de que, aun que amo a Tyki, esto no es una buena idea. Sé que en el fondo estoy dando marcha atrás. Me detengo y tiro un poco de la mano de Tyki. Este solo se gira a verme.

-Tyki yo... no creo que esto sea una buena idea.- No puedo ni mirarle a la cara por lo que bajo el rostro observando el suelo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres marcharte? Por que no pienso quedarme quieto mirando como te marchas.

-¡No! No quiero irme y dejarte. Pero... fugarnos así tampoco es buena idea. Tal vez si hablamos con mi abuelo...

-Tu abuelo no lo entenderá. Rompes muchas normas estando conmigo, tú me lo dijiste Lavi. Si se lo cuentas solo le darás más motivos para alejarte de mi.

Tiene razón... yo sé mejor que nadie que es cierto. Sin poder reprochar sus palabras soy yo quien inicia la marcha de nuevo.

-Está bien. Vamos.- Aprieto su mano con la mía. -No te dejaré.

Las horas pasan y nosotros seguimos caminando. El silencio nos acompaña, igual que el viento frío.

_Si tan solo te hubiese dicho que no... Si jamás hubiese dicho aquellas palabras..._

Por fin salimos del bosque y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz al ver semejante belleza. El lugar más hermoso que veo en toda mi vida y me hace feliz el compartirlo con Tyki. Un enorme campo de Lilies que parecen brillar con la luz de la luna.

-No debemos pararnos Lavi.- A pesar de tus palabras no te hago caso y me adentro en el increíble jardín de Lilies.

-Este lugar es precioso. ¡Tyki ven!- Inconsciente de lo que pueda pasar me agacho para coger algunas flores. -Oye... ¿Crees que esto pueda ser el Paraíso?

-¡No digas eso! Da mala suerte decir esas cosas.- Despacio y con cuidado te acercas mientras yo me tumbo en medio del Edén y aspiro su inconfundible aroma. -Lavi vámonos, no podemos quedarnos. No podemos respirar el polen de estas flores.

… Demasiado tarde. Siento como cada vez se me hace más difícil el respirar y mi cuerpo no me responde. Aquí tumbado pierdo las fuerzas y mi vista se nubla.

_Si tan solo te hubiese escuchado... Si te hubiese hecho caso..._

-Ty—Tyki- Hasta hablar se convierte en agonía. Tú corres hacia mi y por tu cara de preocupación sé que no me pasa nada bueno. -No puedo... moverme.

-Lavi...- Te agachas a mi lado y me recuestas sobre tu propio cuerpo. -Lavi te... te dije que no olieras las flores.- Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos al verte llorar. -Las Weeping Lilies tienen un polen venenoso.

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta. Voy a morir. Aun que te dije que no te abandonaría yo... me tengo que ir. Cientos de pensamientos corren por mi mente y en todos aparece Tyki.

-Tyki no... no quiero irme. No quiero... olvidarte.- Quiero tocarte, abrazarte... pero mi cuerpo no se mueve.

-¡Pues no me dejes! No te vayas... No, Lavi. Siempre estaremos juntos.

Quiero hacer que dejes de llorar. Calmar tu corazón, no hacerle daño. Pero ya no me queda más tiempo. Solo puedo decirte...

-Te amo... Tyki.- Ya solo puedo ver tu rostro lleno de lágrimas y a penas consigo escuchar tu voz.

-Lavi... no. No cierres los ojos... ¡Reacciona! No me dejes... No ahora.

Lo último que oigo es tu voz. Lo último que veo es tu rostro. Lo último que siento... es tu beso.

_Jamás dijiste nada. Jamás le contaste a nadie lo que pasó. En ese mismo campo de Weeping Lilies enterraste mi cuerpo y me hiciste una tumba secreta. Una tumba que solo tú conoces. Una tumba que solo tú visitas. Siempre será nuestro lugar secreto. Aquí te veo siempre. Llorando mi ausencia. Llorando tu culpa._

_Yo te perdono, Tyki. No fue culpa tuya. Deja que tu corazón descanse tranquilo. Yo... estaré siempre contigo._

**FIN**

_Luna: Bueno... Esto no es todo, aunque pone "fin" hay un segundo capítulo que no tardaré en traer y que muchos no se esperan, ni se imaginan lo que va a pasar xD. Por el momento espero que os guste. ¿Algún review?_

_Próximamente: Actualización de Noah (Aquí como en el cine xD)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Tanto tiempo... ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo cuantos años llevo aquí. Como si de alguna manera esperara que volvieras a mí._

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Soltadme!- Un joven pelirrojo trataba de soltarse del agarre de dos hombres que, sin saber por qué, entraron en su casa y ante la impasibidad de sus padres, quienes solo miraban desde un lado de la sala. -¿Qué significa todo esto?

Los dos hombres consiguieron sacarle de la casa entre golpes y medio a rastras tirándole al suelo. Sus padres ni se preocuparon por ver si estaba bien o no. Al salir los hombres de la casa, cerraron la puerta, acto que dejó al pelirrojo más confundido.

-¿Quienes sois?- Aun que en ningún momento nadie respondió a sus preguntas él seguía intentando sacar alguna respuesta. Algún motivo por el cual pasar todo aquello.

-Ahora nos perteneces Lavi.- Uno de los hombres se acercó a él y aprovechando el momentáneo shock le ató las manos y le obligó a ponerse en pie. -Tus padres te vendieron. Ahora vendrás con nosotros.

¿Vender? ¿Sus padres le habían vendido a aquellos tipos? No lo podía creer. En su cabeza no aparecía ninguna razón por la cual hacerle algo así a él. No quería irse, pero poco podía hacer, así que sin más, se dejó llevar por los extraños hombres.

Salieron del pequeño pueblo y cuando caminaban por un bosque cercano, Lavi comenzó a alterarse. No estaba dispuesto a que esos hombres se lo llevaran a saber que sitio y que le trataran como una maldita alimaña. Aun llevaba las manos atadas pero consiguió darle un golpe a uno en la espalda, el cual cayó al suelo al no esperarse algo así. Justo después, salió corriendo.

No sabía bien a donde iba. Solo pensaba en correr y no detenerse, ni mirar atrás. Estaba comenzando a anochecer y la luna, junto con las miles de estrellas eran lo único que quedaba ya en el firmamento.

Sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse y le dolían los pies. Si al menos hubiera cogido algo de calzado antes de que esos brutos le obligaran a irse con ellos. Sin aguantar más se dejó caer al suelo mojado por el rocío.

El bosque estaba oscuro, los arboles apenas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna y todo permanecía en completo silencio menos por la agitada respiración del pelirrojo, quien agotado solo pudo escuchar aterrorizado como aquellos hombres le habían seguido hasta aquel lugar. Sacando fuerzas de la nada se pone en pié de nuevo y sigue corriendo.

-A—ayuda por... favor- La voz apenas le salía. Se encontraba tan agotado que la vista la tenía borrosa y ya no sabía por donde caminaba cuando vio un claro del bosque un poco más adelante.

Un claro no era el mejor lugar para esconderse, pero sentía que algo le atraía hacia ese lugar. Nada más llegar una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo retroceder unos pasos. Cuando volvió su mirada al frente vio a alguien en medio del enorme y hermoso jardín. No sabía quien era, tampoco le importaba. Él podría ayudarle. Entró corriendo en el campo de Lilies.

-¡Ayúdeme! Por favor, ayúdeme.

El hombre se giró a mirarle y no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Lavi...- Tyki se quedó mirando al recién llegado que corría hacia el mientras le llamaba pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Por favor!- Lavi llegó hacia Tyki, quien aun le miraba extrañado, y se agarró de su brazo. -Ayúdeme por favor. Unos hombres me persiguen.

En ese momento los hombres llegaron al lugar. Dejaron de correr al ver que Lavi estaba con un extraño hombre. Despacio se acercaron mirando con desconfianza al desconocido.

-¿Le queréis a él?- Fue Tyki quien habló con total calma y serenidad. Aun que sus palabras también sonaban indiferentes.

-Así es. No te metas en nuestros asuntos y deja que se venga con nosotros.

-¡No!- Lavi parecía el único desconforme con la decisión. -¡No dejes que me lleven con ellos!

-¿Puedo saber por qué le queréis? Miradle bien. Se nota a simple vista que procede de familia pobre.

-No tenemos por que darle explicaciones. Deje que el chico venga con nosotros si no quiere problemas.

Lavi estaba siendo completamente ignorado y aun que, por las palabras del desconocido, parecía que no le importaba lo que le pasara, algo le decía que con él estaba a salvo de aquellos hombres. Prefirió observar la situación para ver si en algún momento debía intervenir o no.

-¿Es este chico algún tipo de pago para alguna deuda? Si el dinero es el problema, yo os pago.

¿Que había dicho? Lavi, a pesar de no decir nada, se quedo enormemente sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír y por la cara que tenían los otros hombres, se podía decir que ellos tampoco se lo esperaban.

-Así es, yo os quiero comprar al chico. No se irá con vosotros, y la deuda queda pagada.

-¿Espera que nos creamos eso?

Tyki se acercó a los hombres y les dijo algo que solo ellos escucharon, pues Lavi ya no era capaz de caminar. Ni sabía como es que aún podía mantenerse en pié.

Después de que el moreno se volviera a Lavi, para su sorpresa, los hombres se marcharon por donde vinieron. Tyki fue a junto del pelirrojo quien, completamente agotado se sentó en una roca.

-Sería bueno que no te sentaras ahí.- Le habló Tyki al estar a su lado. Su voz sonaba triste, como si algún mal recuerdo de viniera a la mente al verle.

-Lo siento...- De alguna forma Lavi se sentía mal al verle. Como si tuviera la culpa de la pena del mayor. Ni siquiera sabía que hacer. Se suponía que ahora él era su dueño, y por poco que le gustara la idea de ser vendido, no tenía a donde ir y parecía que el moreno no tenía intención de decir nada por ahora. -Gra...gracias por librarme de esos hombres señor...

-Mikk, Tyki Mikk- Respondió sin mirarle siquiera. Sus dorados ojos se mantenían fijos en aquella piedra que había en medio del campo.- Puedes llamarme simplemente Tyki.

Lavi le miró por un momento en silencio. Cuando le vio por primera vez le dio la impresión de que le había llamado por su nombre aun sin conocerle de nada por lo que dudaba si presentarse o no. También tenía una enorme curiosidad por el lugar en el que estaban y por la hora que era, como es que Tyki se encontraba ahí en vez de en su casa. No le parecía que éste fuera un cualquiera. Tenía pinta de rico. Seguro que había pagado una buena suma para librarle de los otros dos.

Tras un largo silencio, optó por presentarse y preguntar. De todas formas ahora debía quedarse con él así que le gustaría conocer mejor al que era su rescatador y su nuevo dueño.

-Disculpe... Tyki, pero... ¿Por qué está aquí a estas horas? No es que me importe, pero seguro que su familia está muy preocupada, y estas flores son venenosas...- No siguió preguntando al ver como Tyki comenzaba a molestarse. -Yo lo... lo siento. No debí decir nada.

-No importa... ya había olvidado lo curioso que eras.- Lavi se extraño por este comentario. A él no le parecía que se conocieran de antes y lo que decía el moreno solo le confundía. -Lavi tu... ¿Conoces la historia de la familia Bookman? ¿Sabes que fue de ellos?

Lavi no comprendía muy bien el por que de esas preguntas, incluso por un momento le dio la sensación de que Tyki le iba a decir otra cosa, pero no le dio más importancia. Había oído algunas cosas pero nunca nada seguro, pues lo único que circulaba por el pueblo no eran más que rumores, nadie sabía de verdad que había pasado.

-Nadie sabe seguro que pasó con el heredero del viejo Bookman. Algunos dicen que estaba enfermo y que murió al no haber cura. También hay rumores que dicen que se fugó con su amante desconocido y que viven felices en alguna parte del país.

-Ya veo...- Tyki sonreía de forma sutil -¿Qué pasó con Bookman?

-El viejo Bookman murió hace algunos años, cuando yo era pequeño.- Lavi no sabía a que venían esas preguntas pero, al final, él mismo se atrevió a preguntar. -Dígame algo señor Tyki... ¿Esa piedra... significa algo?- Ya tenía sus sospechas sobre lo que podría ser pero siempre es bueno asegurarse.

Tyki no le contestó al momento. Un largo silencio hizo presencia e incluso el ambiente se volvió algo tenso. El moreno suspiró como un aviso a Lavi de que le iba a responder, y así lo hizo, pero no sin antes agacharse y posar una de sus manos sobre la roca.

-Esta roca muestra la tumba de la persona a la que más amaba.

-Lo siento...- Lavi bajó la mirada. Ya se imaginaba algo así pero realmente era algo importante para Tyki y aún así el preguntó. -No quería recordarle algo tan triste.

-No importa, ya sucedió hace 18 años. Todo ocurre por alguna razón.

-Aun así lo lamento. No es fácil perder a la gente que quieres.- Él jamás había perdido a nadie así pero de alguna forma sentía que le era un sentimiento familiar.

La noche fue transcurriendo en silencio, y el frío también fue en aumento. Al estar en un claro el viento soplaba con fuerza y aun que Tyki no parecía sentirlo no era lo mismo con Lavi. El seguía descalzo y llevaba poca ropa encima y no tardó mucho en comenzar a estornudar.

-¿Tienes frío?- Lo preguntó casi como si él no notara el fuerte viento.

-Yo no voy tan bien abrigado y me da frío.

-Quizá deberías irte a casa.- Tyki se acercó a Lavi y le puso su chaqueta encima. -¿Sabes como llegar a la ciudad de Bilmek?

-Si... está cerca de aquí. Solo tengo que atravesar el busque hacia el este, ¿no?

-Así es. Nada más llegues, ve a la mansión del centro.- Le entrega una pequeña llave a Lavi.- Es mi casa. Podrás quedarte allí.

Lavi no preguntó más. Le gustaría que Tyki le acompañara pero sabía que no lo haría. Sabía que él se iba a quedar en ese campo al menos unas horas más, quizá toda la noche y se sentía demasiado cansado y con frío como para hacerle compañía así que, sin decir nada más, salió del campo de Lilies en dirección a Bilmek.

No tardó mucho en llegar, en unas horas ya estaba a la entrada de la ciudad y como todavía era de noche podría dormir un rato en una cómoda cama. Tal y como le había dicho Tyki fue directo a la mansión del centro de la ciudad y la llave que el mayor le había dado entraba perfectamente en la vieja cerradura. La puerta chirrió bastante al abrirse, y todo en el interior se notaba bastante viejo, aun que tampoco podría asegurar nada por la poca luz que había.

Se figuró que los dormitorios estarían en el piso de arriba y subiendo las escaleras con cuidado por los crujidos que estas hacían al sentir el peso de Lavi, entró en la primera puerta que vio. Una enorme habitación, con una cama que tampoco se quedaba corta en tamaño y unos grandes ventanales por los que entraba la hermosa luz de la luna.

No prestó demasiada atención al lugar, se quitó la chaqueta que Tyki le había prestado y dejándola al borde de la cama, se acostó quedándose profundamente dormido en muy poco tiempo.

—

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol y aun que estaba tan cómodo que trataba por todos los medios posibles no tener que levantarse, terminó por abrir los ojos y desperezarse un poco mientras dejaba salir grandes bostezos.

Lo primero que llamó su atención al estar completamente despierto fue un pequeño cuadro encima de la puerta que decía: Asla Izin Vermek Düs.

-Nunca dejes de soñar- Dijo Lavi como un susurro. Se levantó de la cama y caminando con cuidado, intentando evitar el crujir del suelo bajo sus pies, fue hasta la puerta, la abrió muy despacio y asomó la cabeza para ver si había alguien en tan enorme mansión. -¡Hola!- Dejó un momento de silencio para ver si recibía respuesta, pero nadie le contestó. -¡Señor Tyki!- Seguía sin oír nada más que sus propios pasos.

Bajó las escaleras y trató de echar un vistazo por el lugar pero no tardó en darse cuenta de algo. Todo estaba realmente viejo. Ya no solo era el suelo, que a cada paso que daba tenía la sensación de que se hundiría, todo estaba terriblemente descuidado, húmedo y lleno de polvo.

-Cuanto tiempo hará que el señor Tyki no viene a casa... "Dijo que la muerte de la persona que amaba fue hace 18 años pero... no creo que estuviera tanto tiempo en el campo sin pasar por casa ni una vez."

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el comedor por la enorme mesa que había en el centro de la sala. Fácilmente se sentaban unas veinte personas en ella.

Algo llamó su atención en aquel lugar y es que en el asiento más alejado de la puerta, sobre la mesa había algo, como un papel. Sin poder detener su creciente curiosidad se acercó y cogió el papel que resultó ser un pequeño y viejo sobre. Lo abrió y algo cayó al suelo. No le dio demasiada importancia y cogió el otro papel que había dentro, algo que parecía una carta. El papel estaba amarillento y la letra aun que a primera vista hermosa, estaba medio emborronada y poco se podía leer:

_Ya no puedo sopor te dolor._

_El haberlo perdí n mis brazos_

_solo me trajo do y pena._

_Quiero estar él._

_Me iré con é ra siempre._

Un enorme dolor nació en su pecho al leer aquellas palabras. Aun que había cachos incompletos le parecía que era una especie de carta de despedida, seguramente por la pérdida del ser amado. Miró de nuevo el otro papel que le había caído al suelo y con la mano temblorosa lo cogió. Nada más ver aquello, lo dejó todo sobre la mesa y salió corriendo de la mansión camino de nuevo al campo de Lilies a ver a Tyki.

A medida que corría y cada vez que se acercaba a aquel horrible lugar las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos. Aún había cosas que no comprendía bien pero sabía que aquel, en principio, desconocido podía responder sus dudas y aclararle lo que acababa de ver.

No sabía si era por lo rápido que había corrido o si el tiempo corría a su favor pero no tardó mucho en llegar. Igual que la vez anterior, en medio del paraíso se encontraba Tyki. Antes de que este notara su presencia tuvo que respirar profundo para conseguir el valor necesario para hablarle de lo sucedido.

-¡Señor Tyki!- Le llamó y se acercó a él rápidamente. -Usted... ¿cuantos años tiene?- Incluso a él le resultó extraño hacer aquella pregunta pero así era como debía empezar.

-26 años.- El mayor le respondió sin girarse si quiera a mirarle.

-Y no creo que la persona que más amaba, si murió hace 18 años, lo hiciera con usted teniendo solo ocho años. ¿No es verdad?- Aun que había empezado hablando con un tono enfadado y seguro su voz se fue ablandando a medida que terminaba de hacerlo.

-No, es verdad. Hace 18 años también tenía 26. Lavi...

-Entonces lo que leí... era en realidad una carta de suicidio.

-Así es.- Por un momento hubo un incomodo silencio. -¿La has visto?

Lavi no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero que Tyki fuera tan solo un espíritu explicaba muchas cosas, aun que no le resolvía demasiadas dudas. Tenía miedo de preguntar. En su interior se moría de ganas por conocer la verdad pero algo le decía que sería un error. Pero... al fin y al cabo, la vida se basa en errores de los que aprender.

-¿Que sucedió hace 18 años Tyki?- Lo preguntó con temor pero convencido de que quería saber la respuesta. Tyki le sonrió pues no le había dicho señor como hasta entonces.

-Tres días... solo tres días después de que murieses aquí, en mis brazos, me quité la vida. Estaba desesperado, todos me decían que con el tiempo superaría tu pérdida pero era demasiado duro vivir sin tenerte a mi lado. Yo solo quería estar contigo pero no me lo permitieron. Mi espíritu se quedó aquí atrapado, sin poder salir de este campo. Vigilando tu tumba, de la cual nunca le hablé a nadie y esperando que, de alguna manera, volvieras a mí.

Lavi se quedó sin palabras. ¿Que él había muerto ahí? ¿Que esa era su tumba? Pero él estaba ahí, vivo. Aun que lo que vio en la mansión le daba la razón a Tyki pero entonces el... Por muy difícil de creer que fuera esa historia algo en su interior le estaba gritando que era cierto, por mucho que tratara de negarlo. Decidió dejarse guiar por lo que sentía en su interior, darle la razón al moreno y hablar con el corazón, aun sin estar seguro de lo que realmente iba a decirle.

-Tyki... yo no quería que pasara esto. Tú debías vivir, se supone que seguirías a delante por los dos. Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo sucedido y yo jamás podría culparte por eso. Yo te...- Por un segundo reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y aun que dudó por un instante, tenía claro que no iba a decir mentira alguna.- Yo te amo Tyki y ahora eres tú quien me deja solo. Debes seguir adelante, no puedes quedarte aquí atrapado.

-No quiero separarme de ti Lavi. No ahora que regresaste a mi lado.

-No puedes quedarte... Vé en paz, y espera el día en que volvamos a estar juntos. Llegara el día en que podamos cumplir nuestra promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

Lavi se acercó a Tyki. Despacio, con temor a quedarse solo de nuevo, temor a separarse de la persona amada, pero también con la certeza de que algún día se volverían a ver. Y fue con este pensamiento que le besó. Le besó con toda su alma y Tyki le correspondió de la misma forma.

No se separaron hasta que no hubo más remedio y justo en ese momento Lavi solo pudo ver como la imagen del mayor se hacía cada vez más borrosa. Trataba de sonreír pero estaba seguro de que se veía muy forzado.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa si lo deseas. Siempre soñé con que te quedaras ahí conmigo y viviéramos los dos juntos.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Tyki antes de desvanecerse completamente con el viento soplando fuerte. Un viento cálido y agradable.

Lavi se quedó en ese campo de Lilies, en ese cruel paraíso, hasta el anochecer, momento en el que, dejando un ramo de flores en la que un día fue su tumba y ahora representaría la de Tyki, se fue del lugar camino a su nueva casa.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la mansión, lo primero que hizo fue ir al comedor, cogió de nuevo el sobre con la carta de despedida de Tyki y aquel otro objeto. Una vieja foto de la pareja, en la que ambos estaban abrazados y sonriendo, ajenos al nefasto futuro que tendrían.

Finalmente el alma de Tyki pudo salir de su encierro de penitencia por haberse suicidado en el campo de las Weeping Lilies y ahora le tocaba a él vivir por los dos, hasta el momento en que su vida terminara y poder cumplir aquella promesa que se hicieron ambos amantes hacía tanto tiempo: "Viviremos los dos juntos... para siempre"

**FIN**

*Bilmek: Saber en Turco

*Asla Izin Vermek Düs: Nunca Dejes de Soñar en Turco

_Luna: Fiiiiin, este si es el fin de verdad... ¿Os esperabais esto? XDD Espero que no xP Lo que si espero es que os haya gustado._

_Próximamente: Actualización de Noah (Si, seguimos como en el cine)_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
